


Context

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [29]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Agender Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Demon, Angel, Gender, the Internet





	Context

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xanaphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanaphi/gifts), [Amoffitt18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoffitt18/gifts), [BatsAreFluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsAreFluffy/gifts), [Desdemona_Sarah_McKenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdemona_Sarah_McKenzie/gifts), [SteamPoweredAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamPoweredAce/gifts), [Borishu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borishu/gifts).



> 19-07-28  
> Sorry that it took me so long to update, I had a visitor for a few days and didn't want to be glued to my phone all the time :) and then Saturday I was at Pride Stuttgart, it was rainy af but still great!
> 
>  _ **[Xanaphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanaphi)**_ commented: _Love the snek! Also for pronouns, for Crowley I'd based on how he's feeling, for Aziraphale I'd say he/him or they/them, but I can't really see him going she/her the way I can imagine Crowley doing it... Though that's just me. I do love the idea of maybe Zira finding out about it on his smart phone. Maybe even from a random news feed._  
>  Some more people also wanted nonbinary-/genderfluid-/they/them-pronouns-Crowley, so this one's for you :)

Crowley is sauntering into the bookshop- well, trying to at least, the hem of the demon's dress almost getting caught in the door. Crowley jumps, curses and hops out of the way.

"'Ziraphale! Zira, you home?" 

Turning around, Crowley sees Aziraphale frozen in the corner, staring.

"Zira?"

Aziraphale blinks, shakes himself out of it and goes to greet Crowley. The demon would have almost forgotten about it all, if Aziraphale hadn't kept that weird look throughout the evening... What's wrong with him? Does Crowley have a stain on the dress somewhere? No, definitely not, it'd automatically been miracled away. Maybe it's because the demon isn't wearing sunglasses? No, Crowley hasn't worn them around the angel for ages now... Ugh, looks like they'll just have to _talk_ to each other. Crowley hates confrontations.

"Angel? What'ryoulooking at?"

"I- Oh, I just- your dress, Crowley."

"Huh?" 

The dress is one Crowley doesn't wear too often because it's long and impractical, but sure Aziraphale has seen it before...

"What's with the dress?" 

~ Earlier that day ~

Aziraphale is smiling at the phone screen. The little machine is laying, perhaps a little awkwardly, in his hands, but Aziraphale has gotten used to the technology lately- or at least parts of it. He may move slower than humanity or Crowley, but he does tend to catch up after a while- just look at how good he is at doing inventory on a computer! And while he despises most parts of the internet- so much chaos, so much _hate!-_ he has taken a particular liking to pet videos on instagram. They're lovely really!

He would never get a pet himself, they're so short lived and they wouldn't go well with the bookshop- or central London for that matter- anyway, but looking at those videos is just delightful!

When he told Crowley about the lovely videos, of course, the demon just face-palmed, groaned "What else..." and took out his own iPhone to leave confusing replies with several subreddits to let off some steam.

Aziraphale himself only has the one instagram account- [Zira.fell](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0daCrloOGc/?igshid=9oy198oyqhf7) if you must know, as other variations of his human-ish name appeared to already have been taken. It is a public account, too- at first that was just the case because he didn't know how to change it and didn't think he was ever going to post anything on it himself- now it is because he actually considers it delightful to share pictures of his books- and sometimes Crowley, always with the demon's permission, of course- on the account. His favorite pictures is one of Crowley in his snake form, curled up on the couch, fast asleep and surrounded by books.

Now, scrolling through the tag 'tuxedo cat', Aziraphale sees a particularly cute little kitten and clicks onto the account to see whether there are more videos- he never subscribes, again with the fear of witnessing the shortlivedness of the animal- but he does scroll through some accounts for hours at a time.

On the account, he sees amongst a few other pictures of the cat silly little photographs of who is presumably the cats owner, a young person with bright pink hair- 

Clicking on one of the pictures to get a closer look, Aziraphale is faced with not just a picture, but also a text together with loads of emojis. Crowley had told Aziraphale a while ago what those little images could mean in certain context, and Aziraphale had been horrified, his happiness about the return of the hieroglyphs forgotten- Crowley had been quick to reassure him that the emoticons are also used in the intended way or to convey emptions by a lot of people.

Aziraphale looks through the text, and soon notices that it is spicked with a lot of words he understands even less than the emoticons. It doesn't seem to be the 'youth-slang' Crowley likes to annoy him with, though... No, this seems serious, almost medical... He looks the words through and types them into the Google.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen gifs on tumblr of Michael Sheen explaining emojis to David Tennant which just reinforced my believe that Sheen is the real life Crowley and Tennant is Aziraphale, not the other way around xD
> 
> Zira would totally call Google "the Google" and never says that he will google sth but that he is "searching it via the Google". He actually knows how to say it, but he loves going on Crowley's nerves. _Just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing_ , indeed.
> 
> If you have pics Zira should post on his instagram, let me know!
> 
> Part 30 of the series is a direct follow up piece to this one, up now!


End file.
